Dans le cirage
by Coljayjay
Summary: Un témoin inattendu de la romanche de John et Harold nous fait part de sa vision.


_**Coucou les filles! Bon il est temps de remonter le moral à notre patronne! Alors j'ai sorti de derrière les fagots ce truc complètement irrationnel et encore terriblement débile. La chaleur me grille les derniers neurones qu'il me reste. Pardonnez-moi. Mais j'espère quand même vous faire rire encore une fois.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Brrrr... Il fait froid aujourd'hui. Il ne va pas aimer poser ses bras encore. Y suis-je vraiment pour quelque chose franchement? J'ai beau être noble, moi aussi je me pèle. Ah quand on parle du loup. Le voilà qui pose son truc bouillant! Il est au courant que les chocs thermiques ne sont pas terribles pour ma couverture? Et ce tic qu'il a de me caresser avant de commencer à travailler. N'allez pas croire que ça me dérange hein? J'aime beaucoup ça.

Ah voilà l'autre aussi. Et vas-y que je te bécote, que ça balade les mains! Et encore ce foutu sucre qui va coller sur ma superbe, quoi qu'un peu abimée, patine. Il ne peut pas faire attention?

-" John, attention mon clavier! Le sucre est une horreur, tu le sais."

-" Y'a pas que pour le clavier d'ailleurs".

Et allez, il en profite pour lui tripoter la bedaine. Mais trouvez-vous une chambre bon sang! Agrrrrrr, voila maintenant que le clébard s'y met à poser ses babines dégoulinantes sur moi. C'est une horreur. Et encore, il ne le fait plus quand il a fini de boire. Je ne vous dis pas la tête du binoclard quand il a fait ça. Ne parlons pas de la mienne... beurk. Ce ne sont pas des manières ça franchement.

Ah le grand dadais finit par partir avec ce fichu chien. Mon geek vient nettoyer. Voilà enfin quelqu'un avec de bonnes manières. Hummm, quelle délicatesse en plus.

-" Tu aurais besoin d'un vernissage toi!"

Je ne te le fais pas dire! Ca fait 4 ans que tu n'as rien fait. Et entre cette humidité terrible, les multiples "accidents" et le froid, tu aurais pu le remarquer avant. Mais non, monsieur clavier est toujours plus important! Hey, je te ferais remarquer que sans moi, ton truc ne tiendrait pas, alors un effort.

-" Je vais m'occuper de toi tiens. Cela m'évitera de m'inquiéter pour John."

Mais bien sur. Comme si c'était possible. Ces deux là je vous jure.

Au début ils m'agaçaient avec leur façon de se tourner autour, de faire leurs petits gestes anodins. Oh là là, j'en avais marre. J'avais envie de leur dire: "mais vas-y bon sang, attrape-le qu'on n'en parle plus". Mais vous avez déjà vu une table parler vous? Comment ça c'est ce que je suis en train de faire? Oui, bon, c'est exceptionnel. Alors profitez-en.

Oh...mais...qu'est-ce que... hummmm. Je ne m'étais pas aperçue qu'il avait retiré tout son matériel. Je papote, je papote et voilà. Dieu que ça fait du bien un peu de liberté, de ne plus avoir ce poids sur moi. Et maintenant de sentir ce doux contact contre mon bois. Et il n'y a que lui pour me caresser comme ça. J'ai eu d'autres patrons, mais nuls ne savaient s'y prendre aussi bien que lui. Il sait exactement comment faire et il y met toujours du cœur. Je comprends pourquoi le ténébreux aime ses caresses. Quoi ? Comment je sais ça? Oh si vous saviez tout ce que je vois et ressens. Ca ne fait pas longtemps qu'ils m'ont pris pour terrain de jeux, au grand désespoir de mon type à lunettes. Et aussi de ma copine de cuisine. Avant ils s'amusaient sur elle. Elle me raconte tout de loin. Et j'entends aussi. Ce qui est drôle c'est qu'apparemment, je suis la préférée du grand et ma copine a droit aux faveurs de mon chouchou. Que voulez-vous, nous sommes inspirantes. Je vous avoue que je préférerais qu'ils aillent faire ça sur mon ami le matelas parce que des fois je crains pour mes pieds. Ils sont fougueux chaque fois. Mon copain le fauteuil râle un peu parce qu'il est complètement délaissé. Bah quoi? J'ai fait que lui dire d'être plus confortable et que ses bras ne peuvent pas accueillir deux grands gaillards comme ça mais il ne veux rien savoir. Alors il regarde, lui au moins à une espérance de vie plus longue pour le coup!

Le binoclard m'attaque les angles. J'aime ça, avec lui rien n'est laissé au hasard. Il n'oublie jamais rien, très consciencieux, méticuleux, voir psychorigide. Et vous savez, il fait pareil avec son "Johnnnnnn" comme il dit parfois. Mais quelle douceur je vous jure. Je tuerai pour qu'il fasse ça tous les jours. Pfffff, il a fini. Bon bah y'a plus qu'à sécher.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Oulà, je me suis assoupie. Tout ça m'a épuisé, toutes ses émotions. Tiens, voilà le beau gosse. Oh que je n'aime pas son regard... Je vais encore en faire les frais... Et voilà c'est reparti...

-" John, je viens de la cirer..."

Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils viennent là ? Y a pas d'autre endroit plus sympa?! Ils vont m'abimer mon vernis! Puis l'autre là, il va encore râler pour ses vêtements. Bah oui!

-" Cette odeur de vernis, et la vue de cette table complètement libre..."

Bah allez-y! Poussez moi aussi tant que vous y êtes. Fini la douceur je vous le dis. Je vais encore avoir mal aux pieds.

-" John..."

Oh ne proteste pas toi ! t'en as autant envie que lui, je ne suis pas dupe hein! Ils sont épuisants, vous savez ça?

-" J'en ai trop envie et ... il ne fallait pas me tenter ce matin..."

Je vous jure des fois j'aimerais pouvoir me boucher les oreilles.

-" Mon costume... il va..."

Et tu crois que ça va l'empêcher?

-" Ne t'en fais pas Harold, j'ai bien l'intention de tout t'enlever..."

Qu'est-ce que je disais? Et voilà, je voudrais aussi être aveugle là. Ils sont encore tout nus. Ca va pas être joli à voir quand ils auront fini et qu'ils vont se rendre compte qu'ils ont de la cire. Tant pis pour eux.

Hey oh?! Molo là! Où est passé le temps où ils étaient doux comme des agneaux ? J'aimais bien cette période. Ils prenaient le temps, ils étaient langoureux. Adieu ça maintenant. Au début d'ailleurs mon geek avait un peu protesté puis il a fini par faire pareil, voir être pire. Si, si je vous assure. Une fois, il m'a surprise. Y'a pas eu que moi d'ailleurs, il l'a poussé contre moi avec une violence, si je me souviens bien, ils avaient un peu bu et du coup mon gars était désinhibé. Je vous dis pas l'effet que ça a eu sur le grand! A bien y réfléchir c'est depuis ce moment qu'ils sont fougueux sur moi. Ah, ils ont bientôt fini c'est plus rapide. J'aime beaucoup quand le beau gosse pose ses grandes mains sur moi. Une poigne ferme, ça change un peu. Je suis sure que mon chouchou ne dira pas le contraire. Ce qu'ils peuvent s'aimer ces deux là, c'est dingue. Au départ j'avais eu peur pour eux. Ils n'avaient pas l'air bien sûr. Ils étaient plein de doutes, puis j'ai vu les changements dans leur manière de venir sur moi.

Je me souviendrais toujours de la première fois. L'informaticien n'était pas d'accord. Il ne faisait que râler que ce n'était pas un endroit pour. Il n'a pas tort hein, c'est pas ma fonction principale. Qu'il avait peur pour son matériel. En fait, il était paniqué devant les envies de son amant. Je l'ai entendu lui dire qu'il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Vous auriez du voir la douceur du grand. Bon, il en menait pas large non plus, mais il faisait tellement attention, toujours à le rassurer, ses gestes étaient d'une délicatesse. Même moi j'en ai frémi. Mon binoclard a fini par apprécier. Tu m'étonnes! Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de le disputer après. Il faut dire que parfois je ne suis pas très confortable, mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est pas dans mes prérogatives!

Et après j'ai été surprise de voir le petit prendre l'initiative, je vous dis pas dans quel état ça a mis l'autre encore. J'ai bien compris qu'il avait eu du mal à rester tendre. Puis ils m'ont abandonné pour aller voir ma copine de la cuisine. Elle m'a dit que c'était torride parfois. Je veux bien la croire maintenant.

Ah quand même! Ils ont fini. Mon moment préféré. Regardez-les dans les bras l'un de l'autre complètement heureux. Ca se câline, vas-y que ça se fait des bisous dans le cou, le ténébreux soupire et lui dit qu'il est fou de lui. Ils sont magnifiques pas vrai? Ca y'est, ils redeviennent tendre. J'en aurai presque la larmichette si je pouvais. C'est beau l'amour quand même. Je me demande si je le rencontrerai un jour. Quoi? Bien sûr que si, nous les tables, avons aussi des relations amoureuses. Je me souviens de ce fabuleux bureau...

Ca ne vous intéresse pas? Je me doute. Vous préférez que je parle de ce couple là? Vous savez ce qui me déprime? C'est que c'est mon copain le matelas qui a droit à toute la tendresse, les moments magiques. Je les entends souvent quand ils restent à la bibliothèque. Parfois ils rient, ils prennent leur temps, j'entends de magnifiques mots d'amour, puis bon, lui il est fait pour ça.

Moi j'ai aussi droit aux moments de dispute. Et ça j'aime moins, parce que la dernière fois l'asperge a cogné sa tasse fortement sur moi! Mais quelle brutalité ! Je déteste quand ils se disputent même si c'est rare. Moi j'aimerais bien qu'ils essayent un peu de tendresse sur moi, histoire de voir au lieu d'entendre. Mais ma cops de la cuisine m'a dit que c'était fichu parce que c'est pas ce qu'on inspire. Pfffff foutaise ouais! Je reconnais que le côté solide et dur ne doit pas vraiment aider mais bon.

Tiens, le jeune se met à rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore?

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

-" Tu peux dire adieu à tes jolies fesses toutes blanches!"

Et voilà, je vous l'avais dit. Le plus âgé tente de regarder son postérieur malgré son handicap et s'aperçoit qu'il a de la cire sur la majeure partie de ses fessiers.

-" Et ça te fait rire?! Je te l'avais dit... mais non."

-" Je ne t'ai pas vu protester plus que ça."

Mon chouchou lui lance un regard glacial mais je sais qu'au fond il adore ça quand il se fait taquiner. En tout cas c'est assez drôle effectivement ses fesses. Des petits ronds tout marron sur le côté bombé et autour tout blanc.

-" Comment vais-je faire partir ça maintenant?!"

Il remet sa chemise mais le grand se colle encore à lui. Ah non vous n'allez pas recommencer!

-" Tu veux que je m'en occupe? Allons à la douche, je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

Mais l'informaticien il est pas bête! Il le repousse et attrape ses affaires par terre. Il jette la chemise au visage du grand, ce qui le fait rire encore.

-" Tu ne perds vraiment aucune occasion. Je me demande parfois comment je fais pour tenir."

-" Petit un, comment veux-tu que je m'abstienne quand tu me mets cette magnifique paire de fesses sous les yeux?!"

Oh que c'est mignon, il est tout rouge l'autre. J'avais remarqué qu'il n'aime pas les compliments. Il a tort, j'adore ça mais moi, personne ne m'en fait! Je déprime.

-" Et petit deux, j'entretiens notre forme physique. De quoi te plains-tu au juste?! Si tu veux j'arrête."

Bien joué ça. Le regard du binoclard a tout de suite changé. Et paf, prit en flagrant délit. Il aime ça le petit timide. Du coup regardez-moi ce sourire carnassier du géant. Il est vraiment sexy comme ça, ah si j'étais humaine...

-" Puis arrête de râler, personne d'autre ne le verra."

-" Oh mais ça c'est plus que certain!"

Ouhhh un point partout là. Son copain ravale vite son sourire. Il vient de comprendre qu'il va en être privé aussi. Bien joué patron! Non mais c'est trop là! Regardez-moi ce petit timide qui se pavane les fesses à l'air en passant devant son compagnon pour le narguer et le laisser en plan!

Il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bains. Le grand attrape ses affaires rapidement et se dirige vers son amant.

-" Harold?! Tu n'es pas sérieux là?... Harold?"

Ah je rigole. Ce qu'ils sont trognons même si ils m'agacent parfois. En fait, je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde. Je suis au centre de toutes les attentions et c'est moi qui les vois le plus. Alors de quoi je me plains, hein? ... ouh...excusez-moi de bailler comme ça mais ils m'ont fatigué. Je vais peut-être en profiter pour me reposer un peu.

Bien, j'ai été ravie de discuter avec vous. Avant de vous laisser, j'aimerais juste vous faire passer un petit message, s'il vous plait, prenez soin de vos bureaux et de vos tables. Même si nous accueillons vos corps avec gentillesse et dévouement, nous sommes sensibles. Alors prenez soin de nous et amusez-vous.

 _ **THE END.**_

 _ **Désolée!lol**_


End file.
